Contactos
by laynad3
Summary: Porque los contactos más insípidos, inusuales y casuales pueden parecer insignificantes, pero pueden generar caos y reacciones adversas no deseadas, o tal vez no del todo…Kaname x Zero. Yaoi. Sexto capítulo :3
1. Prólogo

**Contactos**

.

**00. Prólogo**

.

.

**N.A.** He aquí un proyecto que intento terminar, algún día. He decido ponerla en marcha, aunque tengo muchas historias sin terminar, todo por la maldita espera del manga *suspiro* Así que será algo corto y **Kaname x Zero**, es decir, **Yaoi** –Están advertidos- .

.

**Disclaimer:** El anime y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo lo tomo prestado para mi insana diversión. Son propiedad **Matsuri Hino-sama**.

.

.

.

-Creo que esto es demasiado absurdo, incluso para mí –contempló sin entusiasmo la chica de cabellos castaños mientras intentaba por quinta vez resolver el ejercicio de matemáticas. Su acompañante suspiró, sin reaccionar ante el comentario.

-Tal vez sino estuvieras pensando en quien sabe que cosas, prestarías más atención al maestro y a mí –exclamó en tono cansino el chico de ojos lavanda.

-¡Es imposible! –saltó de su silla tirando sus útiles al suelo. Su rostro resplandeciente y aquella mirada estúpida, era un mal presagio. -¡Kaname-sama me ha invitado a un día de compras! –gritó de alegría mientras revoleteaba por toda la sala –Creo que debo vestirme con algo casual, si lo hago más formal notará que he estado demasiado ansiosa… ¡Pero no puedo parecer desinteresa! –la chica continuó balbuceando para sí misma, ignorando al perfecto. Por su parte, Zero la observó hablar consigo misma mientras se contradecía y reía nerviosa en medio de la habitación. _Esta loca _pensó. Organizó sus cosas. Discutir con aquella ruleta de hormonas sería una pérdida de tiempo. Así que dejándola divagar, caminó hasta la puerta.

-Será mejor si vas tú, Zero –finalizó seriamente acariciando su mentón distraídamente.

-¿Ah? –el aludido frenó en seco con una expresión de confusión en su cara.

-Bueno, Kaname-sama también te invitó, solo que no estaba segura si sería una buena idea.

-¡Claro que no lo es! –gruñó – ¿Desde cuando necesito que él me invite a comprar ropa? No es como si quisiera ir, de todos modos.

-Pero Zero, si voy sola creo que no podré… -se sonrojó al extremo, chocando sus dedos nerviosamente –Zero… -le rogó.

-No iré a ninguna parte con ese bastardo –respondió molesto. Abandonó el lugar sin esperar réplicas de su compañera.

.

_Y eso fue lo que pensó en aquel momento._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**¿Reviews?**

Se agradecen los comentarios.


	2. Primer contacto

**Contactos**

**.**

**01. Primer contacto **

**.**

**.**

Otro capítulo más, algo subido de tono pero nada excesivo. Espero tener los otros terminados a tiempo, que no se demoren como este lo hizo. Ojalá lo disfruten. Gracias por los comentarios.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** El anime y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo lo tomo prestado para mi insana diversión. Son propiedad **Matsuri Hino-sama**.

.

.

.

**XoXoXoXOXoXoXoX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La pregunta formulada en su cabeza dejó de tener sentido al comprobar por enésima vez, que aún si llegaba a obtener una respuesta convincente, no explicaría la cruel jugarreta a la cual el destino, en sus más oscuros azares, había decidido apostar. Bien, tal vez debía comenzar a plantearse la situación desde el principio. Sí, como si de un complicado ejercicio de álgebra se tratase.

_Si el problema, llamado x, lo multiplicaba por la suma de los factores: a (Yuuki) y b (no era muy importante el nombre)…entonces…_

Debía tachar eso, porque realmente no iba a funcionar. Definitivamente no comprendería ni lo uno ni lo otro, y tal vez Yuuki debía conseguirse otro profesor sustituto de matemáticas. Suspiró agotado acomodándose mejor en el suave mueble de aquella tranquila tienda, esperando ansiosamente poder escapar con urgencia del aquel condenado meollo.

-No creo que esto vaya a terminar pronto, Kiryuu-kun. Así que olvide la idea de buscar la forma de huir de aquí. –mencionó con tranquilidad su acompañante. Dio un respingo mientras su cuerpo se tensionaba ante la interrupción de sus pensamientos. Miró de reojo a su "para nada agradable compañero de desventuras" maldiciendo mentalmente que en medio de aquella mala fortuna todavía el destino le escupía a la cara enfrentándolo con la desagradable suerte de compartir su karma precisamente con él, y que además de ello, sus pensamientos fueran fácilmente leídos como si de una persona predecible se tratase. Giró su cabeza con brusquedad para enfrentarse junto con su mueca de fastidio a su interlocutor –Oh, es bueno saberlo, Kuran. Pero le recuerdo que haberla animado más de lo debido es claramente su culpa y del hecho que seguimos aquí esperando por horas delante de un probador de ropa –Ojos chocolates se detuvieron en la figura del arisco cazador, sus miradas fijas se desafiaban a guerra, tal vez en exceso más que en una situación normal, sin embargo, aquella circunstancia estresante había empeorado el temperamento de ambos. Sí, el cazador tenía razón. Su excesiva amabilidad hacia su amada Yuuki le había acarreado una encantadora tarde compras con ella y su cascarrabias acompañante. Pero el no era un experto en cosas de chicas ¿Qué iba a saber el de lo complejo que llegaría a ser adquirir un traje al gusto de la pequeña? Ahora lo sabía, y no era realmente agradable. Aunque, entre reconocerlo y aceptarlo había un largo trecho, por lo tanto, no iba a disculparse por ello, lo que haría sería tomar nota del molesto reclamo del ex humano recordándose en un futuro ser más sutil a la hora de ofrecer esa clase de invitaciones.

-Además, ¿Por qué diablos sigue aquí? Si es más que evidente lo fastidiado que se encuentra, no es que Yuuki necesite un escolta, puede disculparse inventando una buena excusa y ella no se molestará en absoluto –le sugirió el cazador con una ceja alzada al notar el gesto serio del sangre pura.

Esas mismas cavilaciones ya habían rondado por su cabeza, así que ¿Por qué seguía alargando su estancia allí…? Ah, cierto, era una promesa, por esa misma razón sus ojos no se despegaron de los lilas ni por un momento. No iba a arrepentirse de su decisión y no permitiría que él lo hiciera –Recuerdo haber llegado a un acuerdo, ¿Mencioné lo importante que era acompañarla hoy? ¿Los dos? Acaso, ¿Lo ha olvidado, Kiryuu-kun?

-No lo hice –respondió con resignación –Pero no estoy discutiendo eso.

-¿Pretende que la saque de allí sólo para marcharnos a quien sabe que otra tienda por unas cuantas horas más? No es muy inteligente, así que buena suerte con eso. –Le respondió con sarcasmo, la reacción del otro hizo que algo por dentro se retorciera de placer.

-Creo que no entiende. Lo que me molesta es su excesiva cercanía, ¿No hay suficientes muebles para que tengamos que compartir este? –le aclaró mientras con un dedo le señalaba los otros cómodos artefactos en la sala. La sonrisa divertida no se hizo esperar por parte del sangre pura quien asió con fuerza la pálida muñeca del ex humano y redujo el espacio entre los dos cuerpos –Trato de mantenerlo vigilado, es lógico que su comportamiento pueda verse afectado ya que tiene hambre, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez, según recuerdo –clavó su mirada minuciosa en la orbes lavandas. Por unos instantes una chispa de ansiedad cruzaron por ellas, después su propietario se removió bruscamente salvaguardando distancias.

-Cállese –volteó su cabeza buscando enfocar su atención en algo totalmente diferente al vampiro a su lado, aunque no se alejó de él, tan sólo intentó ignorarlo. No podía admitir que se estaba muriendo de hambre desde unos días atrás, primero muerto antes que depender de la lastimosa humillación a la que se veía sometido. Sin embargo, el aroma del moreno así como la palpable sensación de la sangre corriendo por su desnudo cuello era una visión tentadora que difícilmente había logrado contener.

Por su parte, Kaname volvió a acomodar su cuerpo a su antigua posición satisfecho del resultado esperando que con aquella pequeña charla, el cazador se calmase un poco. Aparte de su mortal aburrimiento estaba algo preocupado por la forma como el ex humano parecía evitar todo contacto con Yuuki y se mantenía indiferente a las personas a su alrededor. Entendía que para un Nivel E como él, encontrarse entre una turba de gente en aquel centro comercial significaba un festín perfecto para un vampiro. Era peligroso, a decir verdad, pero la insistencia de la castaña había borrado esa advertencia de su mente. Aunque no había evitado que moviera sus influencias para lograr reservar esa pequeña y elegante tienda solo para ellos tres y la mujer que atendía a los clientes del lugar, la cual aparecía cada determinado tiempo.

-¿Qué les parece chicos? –interrumpió la chica presentándose muy animada ante los dos hombres. Dos pares de ojos la observaron con detalle mientras posaba frente al espejo y contemplaba con detalle el hermoso vestido que modelaba.

El noble le sonrió –Te ves preciosa Yuuki -Fue el único comentario que se escuchó en aquel lugar. Los ojos lavanda rebotaron del vestido a la aparición repentina de la encargada de aquella tienda de ropa.

-¡Zero!

-No lo diré, así que no empieces -se encogió de hombros ignorando la penétrate mirada de los ojos chocolate de su acompañante de al lado.

El puchero no se hizo esperar, Yuuki lo fulminó con la mirada. Estaba tan concentrada que no había notado la presencia de una cuarta persona en la habitación. Su mano irrevocablemente mantuvo asida una zapatilla que aún no terminaba de vestir con su traje, lo tiraría no debía dudarlo.

-Luce muy bien en usted, Cross-san –la aludida se sobresaltó al verse descubierta en su acción infantil. Sonrió con dificultad, aun cuando su sonrojo evidenciaba su total vergüenza. Alisó la falda del traje y asintió al comentario dejando de lado la perversa sonrisa que el ex -humano había formado en su rostro.

_Más tarde me las pagarás –_pensó la castaña.

-Podría intentar combinar este precioso diseño con algún accesorio de fina joyería como una gargantilla… -la mujer se extendió en prosa guiando a la joven hacia la fila de armarios cercanos con miles y una cosas sobre bolsos de mano, sombreros de variadas formas y vitrinas con hermosas y reluciente joyas.

Cansado, el ex -humano rodó su mirada hacia el otro, quién se había levantado para acompañar a las dos mujeres en su larga travesía de escoger algo adecuado. Bufó molesto por la estúpida manía de ser caballeroso en un momento como ese. Un leve sentimiento de necesidad recorrió su cuerpo y pronto sus ojos no dejaron de observar el cuello a penas visible bajo la camisa de seda del hombre castaño. Se regaló a si mismo mil veces por la estúpida idea en su cabeza. Se recostó con el movimiento inconsciente de su mano acariciando el tatuaje. Tenía hambre, mucha.

Una mano en su muñeca le hicieron brincar sorprendido, no había notado cuando el sangre pura se había acercado. La mirada chocolate era intensa, parecían regañarlo. Intentó alejarlo, pero claramente la fuerza con la que lo mantenía sostenido era superior.

-¿¡Qué estas…!? – no terminó la frase, le tapó su boca con una mano y con la otra lo sostuvo de caer. Kaname Kuran lo arrastró hacia uno de los rincones menos visibles del local cuidando de ser cubiertos por las filas de ropa colgadas en orden por toda el área, a pesar de lo repetidos intentos del cazador por liberarse, no tuvo dificultad en lanzarlo contra de una pared y acorralarlo contra su cuerpo evitando que pudiera escapar, aun así lo mantuvo asido con fuerza del brazo mientras atrapaba su barbilla y lo obligaba a mirarlo.

-Es inútil que le niegue a su propio cuerpo la oportunidad de satisfacer su deseo. Ambos sabemos que aunque lo evite no logrará disminuir la sensación, sólo la empeorará, así que hagamos las cosas más fáciles, Kiryuu-kun.

-¡Suélteme, Kuran! –ladró furioso forcejeando rudamente ante la repentina cercanía y muestra de dominio sobre él. Y sin embargo, el contacto solo empeoró su frustración al verse inútil. Jadeó de repente al percatarse del aroma y el cuello palpitante de su enemigo a la vista.

-Shh –le calmó con un deje de lujuria en su voz. – Acéptela, no saldremos de esta situación si no calma su instintos y deja de ser un peligro para Yuuki o cualquier otro ser viviente que se le acerque.

Las palabras parecieron calmar su aversión a aquel acto de alimentación. Había verdad en aquella declaración. No quería ser un vampiro sin cordura que en cualquier momento se lanzara al ataque de víctimas, no podía, no aun cuando necesitaba hallar la razón de su eterno odio. Eliminar a los sangre pura. –Cállese y suélteme. ¡No pienso hacerlo! – se removió contra el pecho del castaño sintiendo la dolorosa presión de la fuerza antinatural sobre sus muñecas.

-No me haga repetirlo, Kiryuu-kun –y la textura de la mente de Zero se derritió ante la amenaza implícita que aquello significaba. Sus cuerpos se juntaron más, y pronto Kaname desabrochó el cuello de la camisa que vestía dejando al descubierto su piel. Los ojos rojos siguieron el más mínimo movimiento sintiendo como la deliciosa sensación de calor se expandía por cada fibra de su organismo.

Seguía negándose pero poco a poco la adrenalina y el placer de sentir esa sangre correr por su garganta acallaron su orgullo. Bajó lentamente su boca dejando que su aliento chocara contra la sensible piel del mayor, la respuesta fue un leve estremecimiento y la idea morbosa de someter cruzó por su cabeza. Su frente descansó en el hombro desnudo jadeando levemente. Internamente una vocecita instaba en detenerse, la otra parte, le apuraba para cumplir el acto. Incorporó la cabeza a medias para pasear su lengua por la clavícula y la garganta caliente sintiendo debajo de aquella piel el palpitar de la sangre corriendo con fuerza.

-Deténgase, sólo hágalo –y aunque pudo haber sido una amenaza el tono sofocado y placentero de aquella voz no parecía en desacuerdo con aquella caricia húmeda. Le respondió mordiéndolo con fuerza y casi al instante un pequeño gemido de dolor escapó de los labios estoicos de su acompañante. Succionó con ansiedad todo el fluido que corría presto a su boca y no se preocupó por beber a grandes sorbos, después de todo la fortaleza de aquel ser que le estaba brindando su sangre no era dudosa.

Fueron unos minutos escuchando el sonido de la sangre salir impulsada que pronto se perdió en el efecto inmediato de su sed sin importarle que el castaño estuviera presionándolo más contra la pared y arañando su cuero cabelludo mientras enredaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos plateados. No, no le importó porque un cosquilleo placentero estaba subiendo por su abdomen.

Kaname luchaba contra su propio instinto, aquel contacto aunque no era el primero, estaba ocasionándole problemas para no pensar en algo que no fuera lujuria pura. No era la persona que esperaba al hacerle sentir ese deseo salvaje y oscuro de someter, pero debía aceptar que la sensación era única. Le dejo beber mientras se concentraba en mantener controlado su lado vampírico sin recurrir a lastimar al ex humano. El chico que no era del todo consciente de lo que ocurría entre ellos, se movió con fuerza utilizando su cuerpo, por que por alguna extraña razón estaba subiendo la temperatura entre los dos. Kaname pareció reaccionar ante ello porque lo apretó más contra si y metió su pierna entre las del perfecto, la fricción sobre su ingle aumentó y pudo ver las estrellas. Dejó de beber de forma brusca permitiendo que la sangre escurriera por el cuello hasta caer al piso, jadeó con ganas apoyando sus manos en la espalda del castaño y a trayéndolo más. Le dejo hacer a medida que el estímulo de aquella rodilla sobre sus partes de abajo aumentaba el placer, gimió más alto y entonces notó que no era el único con el problema, el bastardo respiraba contra su oído frotándose sobre su cadera.

-Zero -le escuchó gimotear entrecortadamente. Y aquello le pareció lo más erótico que pudo haber escuchado en su vida. Se corrió duro entre sus pantalones a sabiendas que el mayor también lo había hecho. El éxtasis fue increíble, no pudo reprimir el grito de agonía placentera que brotó de su garganta. Se mantuvieron inmóviles durante unos segundos, luego como si fueran arrancados por una fuerza extraña se separaron. La expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros parecía calcada, estaban sudorosos, con manchas de sangre en toda la ropa, jadeaban como si hubieran estado corriendo una maratón y encima de todo el problema en sus pantalones era algo de no podían olvidar, lejos de estar confundidos por la escena que habían jugado minutos atrás.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo? –susurró el cazador con una mano en su boca y su mirada clavada en el suelo.

Y por primera vez, Kaname no supo contestar. Se había dejado llevar por su deseo y la sangre cargada de sus feromonas lógicamente había afectado al chico. No tenía ni idea porque lo había hecho, sólo era una rutina de alimentación, así lo pensó al principio, sin embargo, si de algo tenía la certeza era que le había gustado.

-¿Kaname-senpai? ¿Zero? –escucharon a los lejos la voz de Yuuki. Se tensaron ¿Cómo saldrían de aquel lío?

Se miraron por primera vez después de lo sucedido. Miedo de ser descubiertos saltaba a la vista en los ojos lavanda.

–Yo me encargó, Kiryuu-kun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Segundo contacto

**+_ CONTACTOS_+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo II. Segundo contacto **

_**.**_

Gracias por los reviews siempre son bienvenidos. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado y continúen disfrutando de las travesuras de esos dos. Es _**slash**_. Kaname x Zero.

**.**

**Disclaimer:** El anime y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo lo tomo prestado para mi insana diversión. Son propiedad **Matsuri Hino-sama**.

**.**

**.**

**XoXoXoXOXoXoXoX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaname Kuran abandonó el aula de clase con un mal humor a punto de explotar en mil pedazos y dañar a quién se encontrara a su paso. Ni siquiera el cazador que tenían como maestro se atrevió a perturbar su aparente controlado estado de ánimo, tan solo una advertencia y la promesa de regresar a sus aposentos había sido susurrado en señal de obediencia. Sin embargo, el castaño continuó deambulando por los pasillos de la institución sin interesarse en hacer algo más que liberar su frustración. Podría visitar al director Cross, ver a Yuuki e intentar calmar sus caóticas ansias de destrozar, pero aquella idea quedó descartada. Necesitaba otra cosa, aunque no sabía que era.

-¿Qué hace paseándose durante sus clases, Kuran-sempai? –la fría voz del prefecto lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Los ojos lavanda brillaron con un atisbo de letalidad que no le pasó desapercibido. Quería ignorarlo, porque aunque podía someterlo fácilmente por su insolencia, el chico solo hacía su trabajo. Nada más.

-Nada que deba importarle, Kiryuu-kun. Regresaré a mi dormitorio enseguida.

El ceño fruncido y el gruñido molesto del ex humano fue la única expresión que recibió a su respuesta. El peli plateado abandonó el lugar sin entender muy bien aquella muestra gentil de autoridad y a la vez, de sumisión. No le importaba, no era quién para cuestionar las excentricidades de los vampiros. –Más le vale

Los ecos de las pisadas desaparecieron y nuevamente reinó el silencio en los pasillos. La curiosidad hizo mella en su cuerpo, y por alguna extraña razón, prefirió seguir al menor en vez de detener el fluido desfile de sus incordiantes pensamientos.

.

.

.

-Pensé que obedecería sus propias palabras, Kuran –sentenció firmemente esta vez sin el prefijo honorario, sentado en el borde de la azotea del edificio principal.

-Creí que se había golpeado ante tanta amabilidad, tenía que comprobarlo, Kiryuu-kun.

El sonido de desaprobación escapó de los labios del cazador. No había motivo específico para contenerse y dispararle, pensé el chico mirando de reojo al sangre pura que a su lado observaba la enorme luna de esa noche. Algo había cambiado entre ellos. Lo sabía. Desde aquella salida con Yuuki no dejaba de pasear por su cabeza la sensación deliciosa y satisfactoria de placer que hacía cosquillear su cuerpo. un leve temblor se hizo presente en su cuerpo, como lo odiaba.

-Regrese a sus dormitorios. Ya casi finalizan las clases –profirió antes de levantarse y huir del vampiro.

El castaño le siguió con la mirada. Recordaba la escena en el vestidor un par de días atrás, y aunque en el momento creyó que todo era culpa de las hormonas, en ese preciso instante deseaba algo más de eso. Y también parecía ocurrirle algo similar al prefecto pues podía percibir cierta incomodidad al dirigirle los acostumbrados insultos.

Se sentían atraídos. _Demasiado._

Caminó en la misma dirección donde el aroma del cazador persistía y no necesitaba ser adivino para saber en dónde terminaría el rastro. El turno como prefecto terminaba. El sonido lejano de las campanas le confirmó su teoría.

-¿Por qué diablos me estás siguiendo bastardo? –una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios aun con el cañón del arma apuntando a su cabeza y el calor familiar detrás de su cuerpo. Extrañaba la informalidad con la que Zero podía llamarle.

-Se me antojó dormir en su cama, eso es todo –soltó con demasiado simpleza.

-¿Ah? – un sonrojo adornó el rostro del ex humano. Aquella inesperada respuesta hizo estragos en la mente del menor. Notó que su manó tembló y pronto la vergüenza se canalizó en ira. -¡No bromees de esa…!

-¿Quién dijo que estoy bromeando? –colocó una mano en la muñeca ajena alejando el arma de su rostro. Fijó su mirada en el cazador. Repentinamente el cazador tuvo mucho calor.

-Largo de aquí. ¡Ahora! –le gritó jalando su brazo de regreso.

-Creo que es tarde, están regresando.

Los pensamientos de Zero se detuvieron, luego sintió pánico. Le estaba permitiendo a ese chupasangre aprovecharse de su confusión. –Salta por las ventanas, hay demasiadas… -le incitó quitándole importancia al asunto.

-No creo que quiera hacer eso, Zero.

-¡No me llames por mi nombre! –gritó cohibido y rojo como un tomate. –¡No soy la persona más indicada para lidiar con su mal temperamento ahora! Largo, o se darán cuenta –empujó al mayor en la dirección contraria a su cuarto.

Kaname se sorprendió. No esperaba que nuevamente el chico de ojos lavanda notara sus verdaderos sentimientos -¿Cómo es que tú…? –intentó cuestionar mientras era arrastrado por el otro.

-¿Eres estúpido? Esa aura tenebrosa allá fuera estaba arañando mis sentidos. Cualquiera se habría dado cuenta.

-¿Aún puedes sentirla?

-¡Claro que no! Que buen trabajo, ahora largo

Los ojos chocolates interceptaron los ojos lavanda. Fue un instante en el que no necesitaron decir nada más.

-Tengo sueño, supongo que dormiré en tu cama hoy –señalo tranquilamente el vampiro, mientras tiró del otro de regreso a la habitación del último.

-¿Qué?

Y el ex humano no pudo contradecir al sangre pura. Dejó que se acomodara a un lado de la cama. Faltaban pocas horas antes que terminara la madrugada y necesitaba dormir.

-Qué más da… -suspiró derrotado. Desde aquel último contacto la confidencialidad con la que se trataban era aterradora.

.

.

.

El ruido a su alrededor llamó su atención. Lo primero que notó fue que estaba en una habitación extraña, lo segundo, fue ver al cazador medio desnudo vistiendo con aparente calma la camisa blanca del uniforme. Permaneció quieto disfrutando de la vista que le ofrecía, la piel pálida y el cuello expuesto del hombre a unos pasos de la cama se le antojaron exquisito.

Se incorporó dejándole ver al otro que ya estaba despierto. El chico detuvo sus movimientos sin terminar de abrochar la camisa blanca e impecable que vestiría debajo del chaleco y la chaqueta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Comprobando el porqué de las sensaciones que están pasando en mi cuerpo ahora mismo sólo con verte

Las palabras eran sinceras, y casi hicieron reír al peliplateado. ¿Desde cuándo Kuran Kaname le dejaba ver su vulnerabilidad?

Algo estaba cambiando a mal, y no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para detenerlo. Más tarde se golpearía por su debilidad –No entiendo lo que estás haciéndome –susurró acercándose lentamente.

-Yo no entiendo lo que estoy haciéndome –respondió sin quitar la mirada del otro.

-Lo estás haciendo de nuevo –se detuvo cuando la cama no le permitió avanzar más. Estaba hiperventilado y excitado hasta los huesos sólo con la visión del castaño en su cama y la ropa mal puesta.

-No me dejes hacerlo –terminó en su susurro alzándose un poco para pasar la mano por detrás de la nuca del menor y jalarlo a su boca. Y el beso fue húmedo, exigente y acalorado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

.

.

Bueno no sé qué paso aquí, originalmente tenía pensando nada de contactos subidos de tono para no adelantarlas las cosas, pero ya que. Cursi o no, quería juntarlos. Algo así como una relación pasional, sin tantos dramas y pensamientos. Conciencia **Off**.


	4. Tercer contacto

**+_ CONTACTOS_+**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo III. Tercer contacto **

_**.**_

Un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste la situación en la que esta vez los puse, al principio pensé en una cosa y terminó saliendo algo más picante y poco inocente no apto para todas las edades. Aun así quedé satisfecha con eso, no está revisado por un _Beta reader_, por lo tanto, espero que me disculpen si cometo algún imprudente error, sus sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Agradezco los comentarios y lecturas que hicieron del anterior, espero no decepcionarlos con este.

.

**Advertencias:** una escena semi - lemon entre chicos, aunque no muy larga. Será más bien una situación Zero x Kaname. Están advertidos.

.

**Disclaimer:** El anime y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo lo tomo prestado para mi insana diversión. Son propiedad **Matsuri Hino-sama**.

**.**

**.**

**XoXoXoXOXoXoXoX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La cara de sorpresa del prefecto se hizo mayor cuando el hombre de cabellos chocolate ingresó tranquilamente por la puerta de su casa, siendo invitado por el director Cross y las palabras emocionadas de Yuuki.

-Buenas noches, Kiryuu-kun –saludó cordialmente al chico que aún permanecía en la mitad de la sala, claramente desubicado. Se miraron unos segundos estudiándose mutuamente. Era una situación incómoda luego de los últimos acontecimientos entre los dos y ambos sabían que ese encuentro tan cercano volvería a traer serias consecuencias en sus vidas. Aun así sin dejar de lado sus expresiones, deshicieron el contacto y cada uno siguió jugando su papel. Kaname tomó asiento en la sala y Zero pensó en envenenar la comida que había estado preparando.

-Zero-kun, deberíamos terminar con los arreglos en la cocina –sonrió el mayor con los ojos centellantes de emoción. El peliplateado suspiró derrotado.

-Como sea, me has engañado otra vez –caminó a la otra habitación sin molestarse en responder el saludo del vampiro.

Kaname siguió la figura del ex humano a través del pasillo en penumbras. Decidió ignorar el sentimiento de ansiedad y lujuria que comenzaba a formarse en su pecho. No traería nada bueno. Centró su atención en la chica que platicaba a su lado, una dosis de relajación e inocencia borraría sus tomentosos pensamientos.

Los minutos transcurrieron entre los dos, mientras platicaban de cosas triviales y a las que él respondía con una pequeña sonrisa. Aunque el cambió en la expresión de la jovencita no pasó desapercibido.

-Que no te moleste la actitud de Zero –se disculpó la castaña con un revoloteo de sus manos –Es sólo que no ha podido dormir bien –terminó la oración con un gesto de preocupación en sus ojos. Los engranajes en la mente de Kaname se detuvieron. ¿Había escuchado bien? La idea parecía una copia de su estado emocional y físico que últimamente le acontecía ¿Estaría sufriendo el cazador de los mismos efectos producto de la confusión?

-¿Kaname-senpai?

El aludido respingó ante la ausencia de una reacción de su parte. –Lo siento, pensaba en lo extraño que eso suena

-También lo creo. Le pregunté si era la falta de sangre, ya sabes, por lo que es un vampiro de bajo nivel, pero él negó que esa fuera la razón. Sus sentidos vampíricos están controlados, dijo.

La mirada preocupada se acentuó más en el rostro de la chica.

-No crees que sea eso ¿Tengo razón?

-Si –la pausa y el silencio se hicieron eternos –Creo que tiene que ver conmigo. Le he comentado algo que lo ha predispuesto.

-¿Y eso es? –no le gustaba la dirección de la conversación. Por algún motivo, tenía el vago presentimiento que sería involucrado de forma directa e incómoda.

Los dedos de la menor bailaron nerviosamente, así como el cuerpo menudo y agraciado de la mujer se acomodaron a su lado de forma formal. El silencio continuó.

-Yo…yo…quiero que sepas que… -repentinamente el rostro pálido había enrojecido hasta las orejas. Al castaño se le hizo gracioso ver como su preciada Yuuki intentaba confesar sus sentimientos hacia él. Antes hubiera aceptado con emoción esos sentimientos, ahora le daba pena rechazarlos inútilmente. Gozaba de la sencillez y la alegría que desprendía, de su calidez y la inocencia de su mirada cada vez que se dirigía a él, pero en aquel instante, el caos hormonal en su cuerpo y su mente instigándolo a buscar la fuente de su deseo mortal impedía ser cordiales.

-Yuuki –habló con firmeza y seriedad. No subestimaría ese amor pero debía ser directo –Creo que no es el momento adecuado. Yo te quiero pero no de la misma manera en la que tratas de expresarme.

Los ojos de Yuuki lo enfrentaron, su expresión dolida y las palabras a punto de exigir explicaciones se mantuvieron por unos segundos. Quiso intervenir y consolarla pero la negativa y la mano en su brazo se lo impidieron.

-Lo entiendo. Sabía desde un principio que no sería sencillo. Pero no me daré por vencida.

Se sorprendió ante las palabras osadas.

-¡La cena está servida! –gritó el director adelantándose para guiarlo hacia la mesa. La tensión y la atmósfera íntima se habían esfumado y Yuuki volvía a su papel de chica buena. Sin embargo, por algún extraño acontecimiento su puesto estaba al lado del ex humano, algo complicado para manejar sin ser descubierto, aunque le pareció divertida la tensión entre los dos. Parecían críos en pleno desarrollo. Debía agradecerle al director.

-¿Quieres probar las patatas, senpai? Están deliciosas –ofreció la castaña. Kaname asintió. Zero ignoró la excesiva cordialidad hacia su invitado y apresuró sus alimentos para marcharse de allí.

-Esto está delicioso –halagó ante los explosivos sabores en su lengua y la variedad de texturas en su plato. El director Cross se removió inquieto, estaba a punto de decir algo poco indicado para resignación del cazador, sin embargo, el secreto estaba a salvo y le agradeció por ello – Es una de las especialidades de la casa –sonrió satisfecho a lo que el noble respondió con la misma expresión.

-Zero es un experto en la cocina –confesó la castaña muy a pesar del peliplateado que ignoró la mirada fija que estaba brindándole su enemigo.

-Umm, eso es interesante. Tal vez podría llegar a ser reconocido por esto.

-Claro que no, soy cazador de chupasangres como usted, eso lo hago aún mejor –gruñó con todo el resentimiento posible, aunque no creyera en sus propias palabras.

-¡Zero!

-Tranquila Yuuki, no me molesta.

-Mou, no entiendo porque haces comentarios tan extraños –comentó con fingido enojo.

-Aunque me preguntó en que otras cosas es bueno, Kiryuu-kun –la frase hizo que el aludido interrumpiera su alimentación y enviara una mirada peligrosa como respuesta. Una leve mueca asomó en aquel rostro pálido, luego se estremeció, una mano intrusa había capturado su rodilla debajo de la mesa.

-Oh, es bueno como profesor. Me ha explicado muchas cosas, no es que sea mala estudiante pero algunos docentes en la clase lo hacen realmente mal –explicó jugando con las verduras en su plato.

Ninguno de los dos muchachos estaban prestando atención, uno estaba muy concentrado en enviar una advertencia sobre lo que el otro estaba haciéndole a su pierna.

-Yuuki-chan, será mejor que ese plato quede limpio –le regañó el director al verla separando los alimentos.

El toque continuo haciéndolo estremecer. –Detente –vocalizó a penas, pero fue suficiente para que lo escuchara. Pero fue ignorado, los dedos seguían viajando más adentro se estremeció y también se asustó. Se levantó de un salto, golpeado la mesa, asustando a todos, incluyendo al dueño de la mano que se apartaba y haciendo que la bebida que este sostenía en su mano en aquel momento cayera irremediablemente sobre su ropa. La cruel realidad lo cacheteo y el hecho lo inculpaba descaradamente. Había ensuciado al sangre pura. Su cara de espanto pasó a ser de vergüenza ante su repentino impulso.

-Lo…sien…to –tartamudeó con un sonrojo en su rostro sintiéndose estúpido por aquella reacción tan infantil de su parte. Los ojos chocolates pasaron de la sorpresa a unos divertidos. El idiota estaba disfrutando de su desgracia. Lo fulminó con la mirada, Kaname no se inmutó.

-Zero-kun lleva a Kaname-kun a limpiarse, Yuuki busca algo que pueda servirle a Kaname-kun –concilió el director al ver a los comensales inmóviles en su puesto. La castaña asintió mientras que Zero no tuvo más opción –Sígueme –incitó al sangre pura.

Caminaron en silencio por el corredor directamente hacia el baño. Dejó que el otro entrara primero para luego cerrar detrás de él. Buscó entre los armarios algunas toallas que pudieran servirle y luego esperó recostado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Te quedarás allí como un acosador? –señaló el castaño ante la postura seria y el semblante serio de su acompañante.

-Estoy siendo cortés, después de todo fue mi culpa. Espero a que te desvistas para ayudarte con la limpieza.

-Umm –el tonito divertido incomodó más al cazador. Tenía miedo sobre lo que podría estar pasando por aquella cabeza retorcida. Sus ojos continuaban fijos en la figura del vampiro frente al gran espejo de la habitación.

-¿Lo harías más rápido?

-¿Qué? –contestó distraído. El huraño prefecto se tensó ante su evasiva. Sabía a qué se refería, sólo que sentirse espiado por aquellas orbes lilas eran una experiencia nueva. Siempre tuvo la privacidad y la independencia para hacer todo tipo de cosas sin esperar reclamos o negaciones, y ahora, en aquel baño con tan poco espacio le mantenía en vilo y nervioso, no específicamente por mostrar su cuerpo desnudo, era más bien la sensación de ansiedad y la tensión sexual que aumentaba por cada centímetro cuadrado. Zero había tenido razón al decirle que aquella reunión era muy mala idea, sin embargo, su necesidad de verlo había roto su racionalidad. Desabotonó lentamente su camisa sucia, la observó decepcionado al ver su preciosa prenda dañada y luego la desechó. Notó los movimientos de las manos del prefecto mientras enjuagaba una toalla y la colocaba en su pecho para retirar los restos de la bebida de la cena. Habría sido más útil ducharse pero ante el caos hormonal de ambos prefería dejarlo para otra ocasión. La mirada del ex humano estaba esquivando con perfección la piel desnuda de su cuello visible, concentrándose exclusivamente en el paño mojado, sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo admirable de voluntad, pero quería asegurarse de tener su sed de sangre bajo control. Desde aquella vez en el probador de la tienda de diseños, Zero no había bebido una gota de sangre.

-Muérdeme Zero –soltó sin preámbulos. El cazador detuvo su labor mirándolo son sorpresa. A quién iba a engañar, sólo era una excusa más.

-¿Estás loco? Aquí es peligroso –respondió nervioso. _Ah_, eso quería decir que Zero no negaba sus ansias de que eso sucediera, de probar su sangre. Sonrió, como le gustaba esa terquedad.

-_Zero _–gimió sonoramente, incluso se sorprendió por su comportamiento infantil, pero no se detuvo. El ex humano soltó la toalla y con un brinco se había alejado asustado. La reacción y el sonrojo en su rostro le hacían lucir adorable. –_Ze…_ -vocalizó en el mismo tono pero una mano en su boca detuvo su intento. La furia en los ojos violetas solo hizo que su sonrisa perversa se extendiera.

-¡Estás haciéndolo para molestarme, detente! ¡Te oirán afuera! –le gritó manteniendo su posición tensa y una mano en el hombro del sangre pura para evitar cualquier intento de escape. Los ojos chocolates brillaron traviesos.

Aquel bastardo estaba jugando sucio –Te arrepentirás, Kaname –las palabras habían sido bajas, arrastradas y siniestras. Tembló ante ese cambio de actitud. La fuerza con la que había sido acorralado luego de esa amenaza aumentó su pulso, jadeó. La lengua del peliplateado paseaba ahora por su garganta y su cuello, juguetona. Estaba provocándolo descaradamente. Gimió más fuerte sosteniéndose para no caer del cuello del menor ladeando su cabeza para exhibir aún más su piel. Lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, para penetrarlo con sus colmillos afilados. La punzada dolorosa se convirtió en placer. El sonido de la sangre corriendo a velocidad por la mordida y como era tragada se mantuvo unos segundos largos hasta que, aprovechando el descuido momentáneo, paseó su mano sobre la ropa por el abdomen del cazador hasta encontrar al hombre duro en sus pantalones. Tocó levemente el bulto consiguiendo que la mordida cobrara más fuerza. Se colaría debajo pero de un manotazo fue apartado. La alimentación había terminado repentinamente, un hilo de sangre se deslizo de la herida abierta. Los ojos violetas lo miraron con perversidad –Hoy no –dijo ronco y acalorado –Te lo dije, te castigaré por esto –sentenció para voltearlo totalmente, su cara fue aplastada contra la pared dejando al ex humano a su espalda dispuesto a hacer algo de lo que no estaba seguro. Se removió al sentir unas manos tibias acariciar su trasero y la otra para deshacer la cremallera y meterse entre sus boxers. Se arqueó contra el otro ante el toque brusco.

-¿Te gusta, verdad? –no respondió simplemente jadeó casi sin aire dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro del cazador. La atención que estaba recibiendo sobre su miembro eran premeditadamente lentas y tortuosas, casi lloró de frustración al ver que continuarían así por un rato.

-¡Zero! –suplicó con ganas pegándose aún más al menor.

-¿Quieres que aumente la velocidad? –susurró contra el odio caliente de su víctima.

-Si –fue un jadeo apagado.

Zero sonrió satisfecho, disponer del control total del sangre pura se sentía estimulante. Aumentó la presión y velocidad sintiendo como Kaname se retorcía de placer gimiendo una y otra vez su nombre hasta correrse entre sus dedos. Él había terminado simplemente frotando su cadera contra el trasero del castaño, no necesitaba alguna ayuda extra, la visión ante sus ojos, la sangre, el cuerpo del otro y su nombre gritado de manera tan sensual completaron su trabajo. Descanso un poco permitiendo que el vampiro recuperara el aliento y la compostura. Habría que cambiarse, los dos. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera recriminarse por sus acciones o la estúpida idea de continuar algo en la ducha, el toque firme en la puerta lo petrificaron. La voz seria del director a su espalda los bajó de la nube. ¿Desde cuándo los había descubierto? Kaname se mantuvo inmóvil, agradecía estar oculto detrás de la figura del prefecto porque su desnudez y el estado en que su única prenda se encontraba no era un espectáculo adecuado para mostrar.

-Debemos hablar en mi oficina, ahora –terminó cerrando la puerta.

.

.

.

-No me esperaba esta situación, lo que más quería era una relación sana entre los dos –suspiró el director mirando detenidamente los dos muchachos uno a cada extremo de la habitación. Uno bastante agitado y el otro indiferente –Al menos se llevan bien –terminó sin saber cómo definir lo que Yuuki le había contado.

-Si –contestaron al unísono.

-¿Son…? –interrogó con el ceño fruncido. Zero de pronto tenía una mirada ansiosa que parecía atravesarlo, el sangre pura parecía más bien divertido.

-No somos nada –señaló implacable el cazador levantándose de su silla para irse de aquel odioso interrogatorio.

La risita que escapó del castaño fue suficiente para ganarse una mirada asesina de su pareja. Cross notó el buen temperamento del líder del dormitorio de la clase nocturna y también la forma natural en la que conversaban.

-_Ah_ –levantó su mano como si hubiera hecho un descubrimiento.

-No se haga ideas raras, Cross –le cortó con violencia el peliplateado con un puño en su escritorio ¿Cuándo se había acercado tan rápido?

-Estoy tan emocionado que mi hijo haya encontrado su alma gemela –canturreó perdiendo su aire serio.

-No soy su hijo y él no es mi alma gemela –señaló con el dedo al castaño cómodamente sentado a un extremo.

-Bueno, Yuuki aseguró verte acorralando a Kaname-kun contra las baldosas de la habitación mientras hacías algo que evidentemente provocaba que él gimiera placenteramente –terminó en un susurro –Creyó al principio que estabas asesinándolo, desde luego Kaname no debía estar cooperando hasta que notó los jadeos y la atmósfera de intimidad.

Zero se quedó de piedra y Kaname pareció perturbado por leves segundos. Esta vez fue este quien intervino –Agradezco la invitación, no esperaba incomodar a ninguno de ustedes y menos ofenderlo en su casa, director. Hablaré con Yuuki mañana –agachó levemente la cabeza en señal de despedida –Espero que no le importe que hable un momento a solas con Kiryuu-kun.

Cross negó con la cabeza –Asegúrense de cerrar la puerta con llave cuando intenten intimidar –les advirtió. Observó como Kaname tomaba delicadamente la muñeca del prefecto y lo sacaba del lugar.

Suspiró una vez solo, no le molestaba la idea, pero estaba seguro que una tormenta se avecinaría si aquella relación era seria, después de todo que un sangre pura decidiera tener un compañero sentimental a un vampiro nivel D y cazador, no era un suceso normal. Se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría la Asociación y el Consejo al enterarse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Cuarto contacto

**+_ CONTACTOS_+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo IV. Cuarto contacto **

_**.**_

Gracias por los reviews. Lamento la demora, está un poco flojo, pero el trabajo ya no deja mucho tiempo para escribir. Estoy tratando de terminarlo lo más rápido posible para no hacerlos esperar.

**.**

**Disclaimer:** El anime y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo lo tomo prestado para mi insana diversión. Son propiedad **Matsuri Hino-sama**.

**.**

**.**

**XoXoXoXOXoXoXoX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Recostado sobre la pradera de aquel pequeño bosque detrás de los edificios principales de la academia, Zero meditaba sobre los últimos acontecimientos de la anterior semana los cuales, continuaban reproduciéndose en su cabeza, e involuntariamente la escena con el pura sangre en el baño mientras lo acorralaba, bebía de su sangre y se tomaba el atrevimiento de escurrirse entre su ropa para estimularlo volvía a atormentarlo una y otra vez. La idea como tal no le aborrecía y para su sorpresa no se arrepentía, pero el sentimiento de ir en contra de sus más profundas creencias e incluso contra el odio autoimpuesto hacia los vampiros no dejaba de azotarlo. La culpa hacía estragos.

Era algo físico, química, atracción, lujuria, llamase como se llamase se volvería complicado si comenzaban a aparecer sensaciones que involucraran el corazón. Sus pensamientos hacia Kuran Kaname podían volverse molestos cuando pasaba horas pensando en los recientes encuentros furtivos con el hombre. No podía ni imaginar que haría su maestro al enterarse de su creciente cercanía con una raza que se suponía era su enemigo, el objetivo final de un cazador. Pero siendo un vampiro igual a lo que cazaba con ansias, sus deseos eran imposibles de ignorar. Parecía ridículo que le gustara estar en los brazos de aquel noble siendo sometido por él en una relación carnal. Se levantó, aquel hilo de ideas estaba provocándole reacciones emocionales y físicas que por el momento era mejor olvidar. Caminó bajo la luz de la luna atento a la hora, era casi media noche, unos minutos más de patrullaje y se reuniría con Yuuki para ir a dormir. Estaba agotado y las labores del prefecto eran largas y a veces tediosas, otras como esa noche eran silenciosas y agradables.

Se detuvo, algo había llamado su atención. La inconfundible aura de vampiros rodeándolo fue nítida. Blood Rose brilló bajo la luz del gran astro de la noche y nunca tembló bajo su mano. Firme y seguro apuntó a la primera figura que se abalanzaba contra él. No era un estudiante, y el olor le era extraño. Aquel sujeto provenía del exterior, habían violado la seguridad de la academia con un propósito, y aunque no podía darse el crédito, el hecho de ser atacado le confería un motivo para jalar el gatillo. No parpadeó, el disparo resonó en el silencioso lugar levantando el murmullo de los animales nocturnos. La bala atravesó la cabeza de su atacante, el cual gruñó ante la sorpresa y luego se retorció en el suelo hasta hacerse polvo. Un segundo vampiro apareció detrás, también lo abatió antes de acercarse a su arma. El segundo disparo muy seguramente había alertado al director, a su compañera y los estudiantes de la clase nocturna.

-Bastante rápido para un nivel E

Se volteó hacia la voz a su espalda siempre manteniendo en alto el arma. Sin embargo, aquel vampiro era diferente a los otros, pues de un manotazo apartó la Blood Rose y con la otra lo tomó del cuello casi rompiendo sus huesos hasta estrellarlo contra el árbol más cercano. Aunque al principio fue sorpresa y dolor, intentó calmarse para buscar la manera de liberarse del agarre fuerte que le estaba impidiendo respirar.

-Es inútil. A pesar de ser tan fuerte, en el momento en que rompí su defensa, se convirtió en la presa, Kiryuu Zero.

Una mano en el brazo de su atacante intentó amenazar la férrea presión contra su garganta, pero este no cedió ni un centímetro. Con los ojos entre abiertos y el oxígeno desapareciendo de sus pulmones, observó que el otro levantaba con su mano libre una daga por encima de su cabeza._ Ah_, así que era una emboscada para eliminarlo. Se removió, rebatió y forcejeó pero sus fuerzas estaban mermando. Caería en la oscuridad en menos de unos minutos. Sin embargo, la presión cedió de pronto y en un par de segundos, en donde el lamento entrecortado de su agresor se esfumó y fue reemplazado por la cálida sensación de unos brazos sosteniéndolo antes de caer. El recién llegado le sostuvo con firmeza, su aroma había invadido sus fosas nasales y aunque no podía enfocar bien estaba seguro que era alguien que conocía perfectamente. Sintió el cuerpo ajeno pegarse al suyo mientras el olor a sangre se esparció repentinamente en el aire. Su salvador estaba ofreciéndole un elíxir a un sediento.

-Bebe, Zero –la voz sedosa y firme le hizo estremecerse. Acató la sugerencia ignorando cualquier otro pensamiento. Apretó entre sus dedos la ropa del hombre de quién bebía a grandes sorbos y se dejó llevar por el agotamiento.

.

.

.

Kaname había escuchado el primer disparo. Sólo conocía a una sola persona en toda la academia que poseía un arma de fuego, y tenía la certeza que aquel hombre no dispararía a no ser que se viera obligado a ello. Se levantó presto y utilizando su habilidad vampírica se transportó hacia el lugar donde había detectado no sólo el olor familiar de la sangre de Zero sino también un grupo de vampiros. El segundo disparo volvió a perturbar el bosque, sus camaradas muy seguramente estarían dentro de poco apoyándolo, así que se movió aún más rápido. Lo que encontró no sólo quebró su aparente indiferencia, le provocó una sensación de preocupación que caló hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

Arrancó al noble vampiro que apresaba la garganta del perfecto, destrozándolo sin preguntar. Acogió al casi inconsciente cazador que boqueó en busca de oxígeno. Lo revisó cuidadosamente y lo resguardó entre sus brazos. Los demás atacantes que merodeaban desaparecieron al verlo. Nadie se atrevía a retar a un sangre pura, así que los ignoró, más tarde se encargaría de las averiguaciones. Le ofreció su sangre, sintió los colmillos atravesar su carne y beber con ansiedad, luego la alimentación cesó. Lo vio dormir algo agitado pero un poco recuperado del ataque. Suspiró. La repentina necesidad de tocarlo estaba arañando su raciocinio, deslizó sus dedos por la mejilla fría descansando su frente contra la del peliplateado. Cerró sus ojos, su agitado corazón latía rápido y el horrible sentimiento de pérdida e ira continuaba retorciéndose en su interior.

-Qué me estás haciendo, Zero –susurró contra su boca.

-Kaname –la voz de Takuma interrumpió su meditación. Levantó la vista, esperaba su pronta llegada junto con su grupo de camaradas más cercano, al igual que la del director, sin embargo, la presencia de dos cazadores más lo confundieron. Ellos los habían visto, su acto de intimidad y conexión, y muy seguramente ahora estaban al tanto que le brindaba al chico su sangre.

Maldijo interiormente, aquella noche sería muy larga de sobrellevar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Quinto contacto

**+_ CONTACTOS_+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo V. Quinto contacto **

_**.**_

Gracias por los reviews, espero que esta continuación les guste, fue un momento inspirador para completar la escena del capítulo anterior.

**.**

**Disclaimer:** El anime y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo lo tomo prestado para mi insana diversión. Son propiedad **Matsuri Hino-sama**.

**.**

**.**

**XoXoXoXOXoXoXoX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se maldijo por su debilidad ante aquella situación inesperada. Él era alguien cuya capacidad de adaptarse y ser imparcial en momentos críticos le hacía sobresalir como líder, incuso sin su derecho de sangre. Pero en aquel momento cuando preso de la ira había liquidado al vampiro que se atrevió a tocar al cazador, ni siquiera lo procesó, pasó a ser una reacción inconsciente que lo desconcertaba mucho. ¿Tanto era el efecto que el ex humano le causaba? Aquel chico se había convertido en su talón de Aquiles y hasta ahora se percataba de ello.

Suspiró fastidiado. Ahora enfrente de aquellos ancianos y corte de cazadores tenía que presentar una versión de los hechos lo suficientemente confiable para evitar más líos. Además, debía encontrar las razones precisas para hacerse con el ex humano y salir de aquella cárcel que incordiaba con sus instintos.

-Kuran Kaname-san ¿Está seguro de la versión que presenta a esta corte?

El eco de la voz vacía y soberbia del anciano frente al estrado le exacerbaba los nervios. Pensó en lo ridícula que se veía aquella fachada, haciéndolo parecer un juicio justo e imparcial, cuán alejado de la realidad.

-Sí. También deseo expresar mi interés de desempeñar el papel de guardián del cazador y vampiro Kiryuu Zero-kun.

Los susurros de alarma y desaprobación ante su declaración se levantaron en el silencio del recinto de conferencias de la asociación de cazadores. La expresión molesta y de puro odio hacia él no le sorprendió.

-¿Por qué cree que los presentes le darán un veredicto positivo? No crea que por su linaje y posición en la sociedad vampírica puede imponernos sus reglas. Kiryuu es un cazador.

-Estoy consciente de ello. Pero debe entender que a pesar de ser un cazador, él sigue siendo un vampiro, sus acciones también son juzgadas por nuestra sociedad. Además, pronto caerá a nivel E y matarlo no es una opción viable, siendo él miembro de una familia de cazadores reconocida y con una sangre tan pura que…

-Cállese. No está permitido hablar de temas pasados –escupió con repulsión el hombre al otro lado de la sala.

Kaname sonrió. _Jaque mate_.

.

.

.

Sus sentidos aunque adoloridos por las trampas de los cazadores estaban intactos, y aunque encerrado y encerrado en aquella jaula de contención como un animal no era algo que halagar, debía presumir de su suerte, la de ser salvado por el arrogante Kuran Kaname. No lo había visto en aquel instante y para cuando recuperó el conocimiento ya se encontraba en aquella situación, pero la sensación de bienestar y estar totalmente sano después de haber peleado con otro vampiro le aseguraba que el sujeto en cuestión del cual había bebido sangre era él. Y eso lo llevaba a un segundo problema, le habían visto beber de un sangre pura, del mismísimo ancestro de los vampiros. Un pecado mortal desde donde podía recordar.

Para él no era extraño, después de todo el acuerdo entre los dos era secreto, y las razones del porqué uno cedía la sangre y el otro la recibía no le pertenecían a nadie más. Ahora tendría que esforzarse por no hablar más y soportar los futuros interrogatorios que tal privilegio merecía.

Suspiró. Estar en aquel lugar le perturbaba. Como odiaba ser débil. Se removió inquieto en aquel rincón oscuro, arrugó su nariz al olor húmedo y la sensación fría que aquella cripta le provocaba. Intentó no imaginar o tratar de pensar que haría su maestro y camaradas, en tal vez unas horas alguien llegaría para cuestionarle todo, incluso su condición.

Un ruido afuera llamó su atención. Aunque no podía captar todo, sabía que un grupo de personas de acercaban. Los murmullos se discordia aumentaron lo suficiente para distinguir a varios cazadores que conocía objetar a la voz calmada de Kuran y el director Cross. Se estaba ganando más enemigos sin estar presente, qué irónico.

Cortos minutos transcurrieron hasta que el sonido metálico de la puerta descorriéndose y los pasos pausados bajaron por la escalera. Sólo era un individuo, no necesitaba adivinar.

La figura que apareció al extremo de la calda se detuvo y lo contempló por unos segundos. Oh, debía dar pena el verlo atado como una bestia que ha perdido el control.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí estupidez? –escupió las preguntas con odio realmente sin quererlo hacerlo. No a él, pero su aversión hacia su raza continuaba tan fuertemente arraigada a su pasado que no podía liberarse de ella.

Su acompañante pareció ignorar su comentario. Se acercó hasta que pudo verlo. El uniforme había desaparecido y en su lugar una costosa blusa de seda negra y unos sencillos pantalones caqui completaban la imagen del sangre pura. Desvió la mirada molesto.

-Nos vamos de aquí, Zero. A partir de mañana asistirás a la clase nocturna

La noticia lo sorprendió. El cambio repentino de los acontecimientos era asombroso.

-¿Por qué?

-La asociación quiere dejarte aquí por un tiempo. Han decidido que la custodia del director Cross sobre tu persona no es más confiable de lo que será en el futuro. Así que me he ofrecido para hacerlo en su lugar, entonces… -las palabras flotaron el aire haciendo eco en los mohosos ladrillos de la habitación.

Miles de pensamientos atravesaron en su cabeza. Podía burlarse con su sarcasmo de aquella decisión o rechazarla vehemente, pero en su lugar no supo que hacer. Su aparente pasividad alertaron a Kaname, quién parecía ansioso. Una pequeña sonrisa atravesó en su rostro. Hasta el idiota se preocupaba por él. Le escuchó acercarse hasta quedar a menos de unos centímetros de su cuerpo. En su lugar, se pegó más a la superficie dura a su espalda tratando de huir.

-Zero

Cerró sus ojos. Estaba tan mal, ese pequeño juego que estaban teniendo. Una mano cálida se deslizó por su mejilla hasta apoyarse en su barbilla.

-Mírame

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro impasible del vampiro a escasos centímetros del suyo. Los ojos chocolate lo contemplaban con tal intensidad que bajó su mirada. La visión del cuello desnudo tampoco ayudaba. Su pulso aumento de velocidad. El aroma y la repentina cercanía taladraban sus sentidos. La mano en su barbilla se hizo dolorosa y le obligaron a mirar al castaño. Quería matarlo allí mismo por humillarlo, por ser capaz de ver su vulnerabilidad, pero no podía hacer nada. No encadenado en esa sucia celda para vampiros nivel E.

-Me aseguraré que quién estuvo detrás de esto se arrepienta por ello y además, que el consejo de cazadores no vuelva a lastimarte, Zero –le susurró contra sus labios. Y tembló ante las palabras. No era un devoto de aquel bastardo de la nobleza vampírica pero era consciente de su poder e influencia sobre sus órdenes y deseos. Y en ese instante, a pesar de estar indeciso, estaba deseando lo mismo que el sangre pura. Apretó con su puño la camisa de seda negra intentado aferrarse desesperadamente ante la negativa de sus sentimientos, pero era tan ridículamente falsa que cedió a su impulso, de nuevo. Se acercó al otro, sido liberado del agarre, y abrió su boca para unirse a la otra. Respondió el beso con ganas reprimidas sintiendo el calor y la humedad esparcirse por su cuerpo. Las cadenas sonaron ante su brusco movimiento de pasar los brazos por el cuello de Kaname quién lo atrajo más cerca.

Jadeó ante la falta de oxígeno. La boca del castaño continuó bajando en una leve caricia por su cuello.

-Terminaremos en la academia, Zero –el susurro caliente contra su piel le hizo gemir de placer.

Debía aceptarlo, estaba esperando con ansias ese momento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Sexto contacto

**+_ CONTACTOS_+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo VI. Sexto contacto **

_**.**_

Gracias por los reviews. A la anotación sobre el parecido que tiene con otro fic "Simpatía por el demonio" de Recortavidas la verdad no lo había notado, es muy mínima esa similitud, ya que mi escena es mucho más insípida que la comparación. Sin embargo, después de haber leído tantos fics en español y en inglés sobre esta pareja, no se me hace extraño que las ideas se cuelen inconscientemente. Pido disculpas si les ha parecido plagio, nunca haría algo como eso.

**.**

**Disclaimer:** El anime y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo lo tomo prestado para mi insana diversión. Son propiedad **Matsuri Hino-sama**.

**.**

**.**

**XoXoXoXOXoXoXoX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo observaba con pleno detalle como si fuera la cosa más interesante en varios metros a la redonda. Y vaya que sí lo era, porque la conversación que tomaba lugar en su estudio no tenía ni una pisca de importancia para él, solo burocracia y falsas máscaras de hipocresía como todo lo que rodeaba a la familia de los vampiros. No se habían visto mucho desde el último incidente, y eso lo tenía bastante malhumorado. Vio aquellos cabellos plateados moverse desordenados al compás de la brisa taciturna. Uno y dos dedos se deslizaron con fuerza por la nívea piel del cuello descubierto dejando a la vista el hechizo de restricción que lo ataba cuando el hambre superaba su razón. Y sonrió, porque había encontrado algo más fascinante que hacer. Una punzada de placer se hizo sentir muy cerca de su garganta, y es que sólo podía provocarle semejante sensación de ansiedad ante un encuentro cercano.

-¿Kaname-sama nos está escuchando? –le cuestionó con el ceño fruncido el hombre más viejo de la sala.

-Lo siento, Saga-san. Me temo que hoy ha sido todo. Tengo asuntos que atender –les respondió con la mirada pérdida en la figura del ex perfecto.

-Pero…

-Creo que he sido lo suficientemente claro –gruñó irritado al verse contradicho.

Los hombres se estremecieron por la repentina molestia del sangre pura, sin embargo, con un gesto de sumisión en la cara se retiraron cortésmente. Pronto el pequeño espacio quedó solitario para la silueta al lado de la ventana. Cuando su mirada se centró de nuevo en el objeto de su adoración descubrió los ojos amatistas fiera y apasionadamente retándole por su incipiente insolencia y falta de prudencia cuando utilizaba _esa_ mirada en él. Zero tembló al verse espiado y aunque podía sacar su arma y dispararla sin vacilar, sólo por amenaza, mantuvo la mirada ajena. Podía recordar el hormigueo de excitación, muy similar al que había experimentado en la celda en la Asociación de Cazadores.

_Maldito engreído._

Una sonrisa oscura cruzó por su pálida cara antes de dejarse caer de la azotea donde momentos antes descansaba. El vampiro de cabello castaño lo vio caer con gracia y correr a través del espeso grupo de árboles hacia los dormitorios de la clase nocturna.

Iba a ser una noche bastante larga.

.

.

.

Ingresó a la oscura habitación sintiéndose estúpido por la extraña sensación de ser descubierto ingresando sin permiso a un lugar, que evidentemente, no era su dormitorio, como si de un ladrón se tratase. Apartó al instante su pensamiento concentrándose en hallar la presencia del otro vampiro.

-Se te da fácil irrumpir en habitaciones ajenas ¿Eh, Kuran? –le escupió con un tono de insolencia el cazador.

-No en todas, Zero. Sólo cuando lo que quiero se esconde de mí –le respondió tranquilamente sentándose al borde de la cama dispuesta a un lado de la ventana.

-No me estoy escondiendo –gruñó desde el rincón oscuro donde se mantenía expectante -¿Qué quieres?

-Lo mismo que tú, al parecer. De lo contrario ya habrías sacado el arma para dispararme

-Deja de mirarme de esa manera, vampiro

-No puedo evitarlo, Zero –cerró los ojos sintiendo que la resistencia inicial y la tensión disminuían y el aroma del ex humano se hacía más cercana. Sintió el peso sobre sus muslos y la calidez de un cuerpo pegado al suyo, una mano tirando de su cabello bruscamente dejando al descubierto su cuello y la otra desabotonando con prisa la blusa y el abrigo de su uniforme. A los segundos, la hábil y cálida lengua del peliplateado rozó con suavidad su piel antes de morder para reclamar su premio.

Un jadeo escapó de su boca. Su verdugo era tosco y brutal, pero el placer que aquellas acciones le producían era inigualable. Después de todo era un masoquista. Verse sometido por alguien que no le tenía miedo le excitaba –Zero –susurró a medida que sus manos cobraban vida, una colándose en la cintura para atraer al cazador y la otra acariciando los cabellos plateados. La succión duró un rato más hasta que le sintió separarse de él. Lo observó agitado con los ojos rojos y aun relamiéndose. Podía permanecer así por la eternidad si eso lograba descolocarlo y robarle la máscara de frialdad que normalmente dibujaba su rostro hacia los demás. Estaba tan acalorado que las ganas de poseer al chico le carcomían el cerebro. Jadeó casi hasta hiperventilarse y sus uñas se enterraron con fuerza sobre la piel de su amante. Estaba conteniéndose, y Zero lo sabía. La sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó con malicia. Sin embargo, que se agachara para buscar su boca le dejó sorprendido. No lo pensó ni un segundo, redujo la distancia y correspondió al beso con pasión y desesperación combatiendo con la otra lengua por el control, enredándose y succionando hasta que el oxígeno se hizo necesario. Se separaron despacio. Sus ojos vagaron por la mandíbula y el cuello del cazador – ¿Me dejarás beber tu sangre, Zero?

La pregunta hizo que la tensión en el cuerpo del otro apareciera, pero no alejó. Ambos sabían lo que ese intercambio significaba, pero el cazador era él más obstinado a negarlo y no lo culpaba. Era una de las miles de cosas a las que tenía que acostumbrarse a ser un vampiro, y dejar de ser un humano.

Sus entrañas se retorcieron de placer cuando le vio echar la cabeza levemente hacia atrás y como desabotonaba la única prenda que lo separaba de su anhelado deseo. En un movimiento rápido intercambió posiciones dejando al cazador tendido boca arriba en la cama con él encima.

-¡Espera! –no se contuvo, si le había dado la oportunidad no la dejaría pasar, paseó con delicadeza su lengua por la piel expuesta dejando rastros de saliva en su recorrido. Los pequeños temblores y las piernas presionando alrededor de su cintura eran una buena señal. Le mordió saboreando por primera vez la sangre del ex humano. Era deliciosa y embriagante.

-Kaname… -gimió el peliplateado ante la sensación de placer que recorrió su cuerpo. Y el sangre pura podía morir de felicidad en ese momento, sus hormonas estaban alborotadas y no era el único. Dejó su alimentación lamiendo con cuidado la herida que más tarde curaría –Te voy a hacer el amor, Zero. Haré que grites mi nombre hasta que no tu garganta no pueda más –lo dijo con voz ronca preso de la lujuria uniendo sus labios nuevamente con los del menor.

No obtuvo ninguna protesta.

Luego todo fue jadeos, roces y calor. La bruma placentera y la sensación de plenitud invadieron cada poro de su piel. El sangre pura se había dedicado a recorrer con su lengua cada centímetro de su piel, a llevarlo hasta el borde y hacerlo caer en necesidad, en hacerlo gemir hasta que gritara por más. El movimiento suave y tímido se había transformado en uno profundo, rápido y duro. Las piernas enroscadas alrededor de las caderas del mayor mientras le devoraba la boca competían con las corrientes eléctricas que lo hacía vibrar cada vez que entraba y tocaba aquel punto en su interior. Duraron unos minutos sólo con el sonido de gemidos entrecortados y la humedad entre sus piernas. El líquido caliente que se resbalaba por sus glúteos y el peso extra del cuerpo acalorado de su amante le confirmó que había acabado al igual que él.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto, ¿sabes?

El comentario descarado solo empeoró el sonrojo en el rostro de Zero.

-¡Cállate, tus malditos subordinados nos van a escuchar! –gritó con vergüenza tratando de alejar para cubrirse.

-¿De qué te sorprendes? Con todo el escándalo que has hecho antes, muy seguramente los has despertado a todos –explicó el castaño como si fuera algo normal. Para Zero esa declaración fue la patada de vuelta a realidad. _Oh_, _Dios_, esa iba a ser una semana terrible en su nuevo dormitorio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
